


The Little Things

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, and john is indeed a homosexual, cute boyfriends doing boyfriend things, dave strider the almighty cool kid is actually a nervous dweeb, idk this just came up in my head, slight ooc with dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and John have been dating for about a year, but never once have you kissed him. You don't know why, but whenever you get to the point where you want to kiss him, you just can not do it. You've only once considered that you were nervous about it, but then you realize that you are Dave motherfucking Strider and no Strider gets nervous about something as simple as a kiss!</p><p>Except you. You do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

        You and John have been dating for about a year, but never once have you kissed him. You don't know why, but whenever you get to the point where you want to kiss him, you just can not do it. You've only once considered that you were nervous about it, but then you realize that you are Dave motherfucking Strider and no Strider gets nervous about something as simple as a kiss!

Except you. You do.

        At the moment, you and John are in your bedroom chatting away about pointless shit. And by pointless shit, you mean things like where the barbers disappeared to in the 60's and 70's, unique ways to order pizzas, funny nicknames for teachers and so on. But to be honest, you've only been half listening to all the things John is saying. You've mostly been thinking about other reasons you have not kissed your boyfriend in the entirety of your relationship so far. But you can not for the life of you think of anything. Other than the inevitable nervousness. Damn you brain! What kind of coolkid can't be cool?

        You are shaken from your thoughts as you hear John calling your name. How long has he been calling you? How long have you been staring at him? He tilts his head,"Dave? Are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while." Shit shit shit, this is bad.

"What? Was I?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry dude. Guess I spaced out a bit there."

"Dave, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am! I'm as cool as a... As a.." You pause for a second, trying to think of something to say,"Cucumber."

"Okay something's wrong with you. Your idioms are usually so much better than..." John's face contorts with confusion,"Whatever that was."

        John places a hand on your forehead, checking for a fever. Is your coolkid act failing that badly?

"John it's okay, I'm fine." You grab his wrist and gently pull it away from your forehead. John looks _very_ upset. He clearly wants to get to the bottom of what's going on in the mind of Dave Strider. But you are not going down without a fight. 

"Dave you don't have to hide anything from me!" John puts his hands on your shoulders,"I love you, and I'll love you no matter what. Just tell me what's wrong!" You sigh, and lean forward so your head is in the crook of his neck. John wraps his arms around your back, holding you. You gather all of the courage you can, and tell him. Or at least you try to tell him. All that comes out is a line of mumbled phrases that tried to be words. You earn a 'What?' from John in response. You can do this. Just tell him what you think.

"John, I.." You put a hand on his back, rubbing circles in his shirt,"I want to kiss you so badly."

You move back, your hands now in your lap as you avoid eye contact. John's hands are now cradling your face as he tilts your head up to meet his eyes. God he had such beautiful eyes. They were an amazing shade of blue. So vivid and bright. His thumb softly strokes your jawline as he gives you the most sympathetic look any human being possibly could. Why does this dork have to be so unbelievably cute? 

"Well..." John looks off to his right, a small hint of a blush on his face,"You can if you want to."

Oh shit. Your heart is beating fast as you sit there like a deer in headlights. This is happening. This is  _really happening._ You look up at John, and mouth the word ' _really?'._ John just nods and closes his eyes. You lean in. You have a visible blush on your face which is spreading to your ears, and your breathing is rapid. Just as you're about to kiss him, you pause, and quickly back away, covering your face with your hands. "Dave are you.." John leans over to try and get a better look at your face,"Are you nervous?". You snap your head back at him,"N-no!" You try to hide your stuttering. You can't. "W-what kind of man would I b-be if I was?" By the look on John's face, you can tell he is far from convinced. He has seen right through your façade. 

And just like that, at the speed of light, he presses his lips to yours. Your eyes widen and your whole body tenses, but very soon you calm down and kiss back. All you can say about this is.  _Damn._ John's lips are very, almost surprisingly soft. He's very gentle and sweet, and god do you love this boy. You love John Egbert so  _so much._  

After what seemed like hours, you finally part. John plants a small kiss on your forehead before hugging you again. "So," he asks,"how was that for a first kiss?" You laugh, and hug him back. You close your eyes and relax against him.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Okokokokokokok I love these dorks so much aaaaaaaah >///


End file.
